


Derek's Dragon [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Dragons of Beacon Hills (Traduccion) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sterek Bingo 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles está asustado de que todos los niños lo odien.





	Derek's Dragon [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek's Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004431) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



Stiles estaba un poco asustado por lo que iba a pasar en la escuela. Ayer fue su primer cambio parcial, que todavía estaba muy, muy orgulloso porque nunca nadie iba a cogerle a Derek, y ¡Stiles siempre iba a protegerlo con todo lo que tenía! Sabía que ser un dragón era increíble, y mamá, papá y la señorita Talia, y especialmente Derek, pensaban que él era increíble, pero no sabía si todos los demás pensarían que lo que podía hacer también era increíble.

Los otros niños nunca quisieron jugar con él en el recreo. Sin embargo, a veces aún lo ponía triste, pero en general estaba bien con él, porque eso significaba que siempre jugaba con Scott o Derek, sus personas favoritas en la escuela. Pero aún esperaba que los otros niños no se enojaran con él y comenzaran a ser incluso más malos con él. Solo porque le gustaba jugar con Derek y Scott, no quería decir que quería que los otros niños fueran malos con él.

Sujetó la mano de mamá con fuerza mientras ella lo acompañaba a su aula. —Todo estará bien, mi pequeño Mieczyslaw —, le dijo ella, besándole la mejilla.—¡Que tengas un buen día, cariño!

Stiles le sonrió, luego entró a su aula. Era grande y valiente. ¡Él podría entrar allí!

La maestra, la señora Cooper, estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón de la pared, y todos los niños lo miraban fijamente cuando entró. Se quedó helado al principio cuando escuchó a los otros niños susurrar. ¡Lo odiaban, tal como él pensó que lo harían!

No, él era un chico grande y valiente, y él iba a ir a su escritorio justo enfrente de Scott y él se sentaba y todo iba a estar bien, ¡tal como dijo mamá!

Al pasar junto a los otros niños, finalmente pudo escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Has visto lo que hizo ayer?

—¿Crees que va a respirar fuego?

—¡Eso fue bastante increíble!

¡Algunos de los niños incluso le sonrieron o asintieron!

Stiles prácticamente saltó a su escritorio y se sentó. ¡No sonaban como si estuvieran enojados con él en absoluto! Se sintió mucho mejor ya.

—¡Oye, Stiles!— Scott lo golpeó en la espalda y le sonrió. —¡Eso fue tan impresionante! Pero no volviste después del recreo.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y le devolvió la sonrisa. —Me quedé dormido—, le dijo a Scott. —Entonces mamá me llevó a casa cuando me desperté.

—¡No vi mucho porque estabas tipo de lejos, pero oí que rugiste e incluso hiciste humo!—, Dijo Scott. —¡Eres incluso más impresionante de lo que pensaba!

—Está bien, clase, ¡es hora de empezar!—, Llamó la Sra. Cooper, tocando la pizarra.

Stiles se dio la vuelta para poder ver a la maestra. ¡Hora de aprender cosas geniales!

**********

En el recreo, Stiles y su clase salieron como siempre. No fue un día en que toda la escuela tuvo receso al mismo tiempo, por lo que Stiles comenzó a jugar con Scott. Nadie más vino a hablar o jugar con ellos, como todos los días. Pero Scott era súper genial y mucho mejor que nadie en la clase y siempre se divertían mucho juntos, a pesar de que Scott todavía no sabía nada acerca de Star Wars. Eso estaba bien, sin embargo. ¡Stiles se la enseñaría un día!

Los dos niños patearon alrededor de una pelota, riéndose y divirtiéndose. Los otros niños estaban alrededor del patio en sus pequeños grupos. A veces, Stiles los veía mirándolo a él ya Scott, pero luego volvían a lo que estaban haciendo. Los que los miraron más fueron Jackson y Lydia.

Jackson tenía mucho dinero y era muy molesto, pero Stiles lo ignoró porque era el imbécil más malo de todo el universo. A Stiles no le gustaba ni un poco. Lydia era la chica más bonita y más importante de su clase. Tenía el pelo largo y rojo y era súper inteligente y todos querían que le gustaran, incluso a Stiles.

Stiles corrió para perseguir la pelota después de que Scott la pateara hacia un lado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para devolvérsela a Scott, ¡vio a Lydia parada justo delante de él! Rápidamente dejó de moverse, sin esperar que ella estuviera cerca de él.

Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo para ver lo que todos los demás estaban haciendo. Scott había dejado de correr, también. Jackson los observaba desde donde estaba parado, ¡y también lo estaba toda la clase! Miró de nuevo a Lydia. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una charla muy importante.

—Stiles—, dijo ella.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Stiles, tratando de no chillar.

—Lo hiciste muy bien ayer. Probablemente seas un dragón realmente poderoso cuando crezcas. —¡Y luego ella le sonrió!

Stiles sonrió, sintiéndose incluso mejor que antes. —¡Gracias!—, Dijo. ¡Casi todos estaban diciendo cosas tan lindas! ¡Estaba tan feliz!

Lydia se fue entonces, y Jackson realmente asintió con la cabeza hacia él. ¡Jackson! Y luego todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

—¡Wow, eso fue realmente algo!— Scott dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Seguro que sí!

**********

Después de la escuela, Stiles fue a su lugar habitual para esperar a mamá. Derek y Laura aún no estaban allí, así que Stiles estaba allí parado solo.

—¡Mira, es el dragón de Derek!

—Ooh, ¿dónde está?

—¡Justo allí!

Stiles se dio la vuelta y vio a algunos niños mayores hablando de él y lo estaban mirando como si fuera un superhéroe. Se hinchó el pecho con orgullo. ¡Sí, él era el dragón de Derek!

—¡Stiles!

Stiles se giró de nuevo, un poco mareado. ¡Pero sonrió tan grande cuando vio quién era, porque era Derek! ¡Al final! —¡Yay, Derek!— Gritó, corriendo sobre él mientras solo tropezaba un poco. Envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del otro chico.

Derek le devolvió el abrazo. —¡Tonto, me acabas de ver ayer!

—Lo sé, ¡pero aún te extrañé! —Le dijo Stiles, con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Derek. No le importaba que gimiera un poco como un bebé. Derek era súper importante para él, ¡tanto como mamá y papá y su tesoro!

—Aw, Stiles.

Stiles se apartó y vio a Derek sonreírle. Amó cuando Derek sonreía tanto. Hizo que su estómago tuviera esa maravillosa sensación de calor.

—¡Adiós, Derek!—, Dijeron algunos de los niños mayores mientras pasaban. —¡Te veo mañana!

—¡Diviértete con tu dragón!

Derek les dijo adiós y Stiles sonrió. ¡Él era el dragón de Derek de nuevo! ¡Esa era la mejor cosa que alguna vez le llamaron! Imaginó que la gente que caminaba por la calle lo llamaba ‘el dragón de Derek’. Tal vez mamá podría hacerle una camisa que dijera ‘El dragón de Derek’. ¡Eso sería super cool!

—¡Te ves muy feliz!

Stiles saltó. ¡Había estado pensando tanto que olvidó que estaba con Derek! —¡Estoy feliz!—, Le dijo a Derek. —¡Me gusta cuando los otros niños me llaman tu dragón! ¡Quiero ser tu dragón para siempre jamás!

—¡Y quiero que seas mi dragón para siempre jamás!— Derek dijo igual de emocionado, haciendo que Stiles estuviera tan, tan feliz.

—¡Lo seré! Voy a protegerte por los siglos de los siglos de los siglos!—Prometió Stiles. ¡Y él nunca iba a romper esa promesa!


End file.
